In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,208, the disclosure of which in its entirety is incorporated by reference herein, I disclose and claim a gynecologic instrument capable of rotating the uterus to any of its natural positions within the peritoneal cavity which instrument lessens the danger of damage to vaginal and uterine tissue and which instrument may be adopted for injection of dye into a uterus while the uterus is maintained in any of its natural positions.